1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinge assemblies and, particularly, to a spring-loaded hinge assembly for foldable devices such as portable telephones and portable computers that can be activated by button.
2. Description of Related Art
Some hinge assemblies are spring-loaded to assist in opening the foldable parts of mobile phones, which generally include a cover section and a body section. This kind of hinge assembly includes threaded engagement of its parts and is relatively complicated to manufacture. In addition, the threaded structure needs to be made of costly, high strength material.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.